Contained herein is material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction of the patent disclosure by any person as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all rights to the copyright whatsoever.
The invention relates generally to a load-carrying apparatus that is designed to be worn on a user""s back. More particularly, the invention relates to a back-mounted load-carrying apparatus incorporating an improved waist belt assembly.
Back-mounted load-carrying apparatuses such as backpacks and child carriers typically comprise shoulder straps which fit over the shoulders of a user and are the primary means of transferring the weight of the apparatus and its load to the user. Additionally, many packs incorporate hip or waist belts to insure the proper orientation of the apparatus while being carried as well as act to transfer a portion of the load to the users waist or hips. Load-carrying apparatuses that are designed to carry relatively large or heavy loads generally utilize a rigid frame to support the loads carried in the apparatus and help distribute the load on the user""s back.
Ideally, with large or heavy loads, it would be desirable to transfer a significant amount of the load off of the user""s shoulders and onto the user""s waist or hips. Although current art backpacks and child carriers are capable of transferring some load to a user""s hips, they are not particularly efficient or effective at doing so. They are typically not designed in a manner in which they may be effectively adjusted to accommodate users of different heights, and the design of the waist belt assembly is such that it is not capable of supporting significant loads.
Most waist belt assemblies are not vertically adjustable, being designed for an average person of a particular stature. Although the waist belt assembly may rest comfortably on the waist of the xe2x80x9caverage-sizedxe2x80x9d user, the waist belt assembly may rest above the hips of a taller-than-average person, and below the hips of a shorter-than-average person. The result is undue strain applied to the user""s shoulder and back, resulting in user fatigue and/or back pain. Backpacks and child carriers are known that have adjustable waist belt assemblies, however they are often difficult to adjust precisely or quickly. The time required and complexity of adjusting the waist belt assembly inhibits the ability of one user of one height to quickly transfer a loaded, back-mounted load-carrying apparatus to another of a second height. For example, a husband and wife, both of average height for their gender, might desire to take turns carrying their child in a back-mounted child carrier, however to adjust the waist belt assembly for the other using current art child carriers the carrier would have to be put down, the child removed, the multiple straps, buckles and/or Velcro(trademark) adjusted, and the child placed back in the carrier. The difficulty in adjusting the child carrier to differently-sized persons might act to discourage one parent from sharing the child-carrying duties. At the least, the difficulty to adjust back-mounted load-carrying devices discourages users from making adjustments and consequently, a user may use the apparatus in a less-than-optimum configuration, causing pain and premature fatigue.
Even if the waist belt assembly is properly adjusted to rest comfortably upon the user""s hips, the design of current art waist belts prevents a significant amount of load to be transferred to the user""s hips. Typically, the waist belts are made of fabric and webbing in conjunction with foam padding. These materials lack the rigidity to transfer the vertically-applied load to the user""s hips. Furthermore, the waist belts are often attached to the flexible fabric structure of the load-carrying apparatus rather than directly to the rigid framework, further inhibiting load transfer. Accordingly, the waist belt assembly on most back-mounted load-carrying apparatuses acts to stabilize the load close to the user""s back, but does not transfer any more than a small portion of the load to the user""s hips.
A load-carrying apparatus for carrying load on the back of a user incorporating an improved waist belt assembly is described.
In one embodiment, the back-mounted load-carrying device such as, but not limited to, a child carrier or back pack, comprises a rigid frame, at least one shoulder strap to support the apparatus on the shoulder of a user, a device to restrain a load, and a waist belt assembly. The waist belt assembly includes a single, rigid, mounting bracket that is connected to the frame to allow the bracket to slide freely along a vertical axis of the frame. A waist belt to secure the pack to a user""s waist is coupled to the mounting bracket.
In a second embodiment, the back-mounted load-carrying device also comprises a rigid frame, at least one shoulder strap to support the apparatus on the shoulder of a user, a device to restrain a load, and a waist belt assembly. The waist belt assembly includes a bracket connecting the waist belt assembly to the rigid frame, a waist belt coupled with the bracket, and a pair of hip-load transfer members. The hip-load transfer members are connected to the bracket by way of hinge mechanisms that permit rotation of the hip-load transfer members relative to the bracket. Furthermore, the hip-load transfer members are substantially rigid to loads applied in at least one direction.